


Addicted

by Katgotyourtongue



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Anal Sex, Banter, Big Dick Gintoki, Bottom Hijikata, Enthusiastic Consent, Feisty Hijikata, Fingering, GinHiji - Freeform, Gintoki loves it, Gintoki wants Hijikata by his side, Handcuffs, Hijikata is ex-yakuza, I took liberties with how interrogations work, Interrogation, M/M, Now with art ;), Police officer Hijikata Toshirou, Possessive Gintoki, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Sougo is GinHiji's no.1 fan, Strength Kink, Tattooed Hijikata, Teasing, There is some plot ;), They have matching bullet wounds, Top Gintoki, Wrecked Hijikata, Yakuza boss Sakata Gintoki, sexy Hijikata, so romantic, you'll see a little of his backstory in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katgotyourtongue/pseuds/Katgotyourtongue
Summary: “Oogushi-kun! I missed you so much.”“Oi, who the fuck is Oogushi-kun?”“My cute officer of course. Have I told you how sexy you look in uniform? Black is really your colour.”“Who the hell is cute?!”“Relax, are officers allowed to be this rude?” The man then turned towards the one-way mirror window and lifted his handcuffed hands, “Oiii, those of you eavesdropping, can I sue this officer? He hurt my feelings.”------Yakuza boss Gintoki x Police officer Hijikata AUHijikata just wants to do his job, but Gintoki, boss of the biggest yakuza group in Japan, wants to win his favourite officer over.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 38
Kudos: 286





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! 
> 
> Welcome to self-indulgent fic no.2! Why did I post two fics on Halloween, but neither of them are Halloween themed? 
> 
> Because it’s my birthday too :D! So I treated myself to two self-indulgent GinHiji fics with different characterisations that I absolutely love, and I hope you will enjoy either one or both! ;) 
> 
> We don’t really celebrate Halloween where I’m from, except maybe in some expat areas I guess? But I still like the idea of being a halloween baby haha. Also, I have an excuse to eat pumpkin pie today instead of cake. 
> 
> I have a lot to say about this fic, so I’m going to go grab another slice of pumpkin pie I baked for today and I’ll see you in the end notes! <3

* * *

Toushirou stomped into the commissioner’s office and slamed the door. 

“What do you mean he’s here?!” 

Sasaki Isaburo looked up from his mobile phone and sighed, expression unchanging. Toushirou felt his eyes twitch. Why was that man on his phone all the time? Why was he always looking at him with disdain? Fucking posh bastard. 

“Exactly what I said. Okita’s team caught him during the sting operation last night.”

“No he didn’t. Why would the boss himself show up to such a small transaction? Something’s off.”

Sasaki raised his eyebrows, “You think a whole shipment of drugs is a small transaction?”

“It’s not big enough for him.”

He leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table, and calmly said, “You seem to know him very well, Hijikata. Your instincts about him are always spot on.”

Toushirou rolled his eyes. The bastard Sasaki was probably trying to find dirt on him. “It’s not that hard. Maybe if you tried using your brain once in a while, you’ll be able to do it too.”

“Mm sure, but it’s interesting how you’ve never caught him even though your team faced him directly many times.” 

Toushirou wanted to strangle him. 

“He’s never alone, Sasaki. Even if we did get through that redhead and glasses boy, the man himself is slippery,” he replied through gritted teeth. 

“Well, it doesn’t matter. Okita did it and now he’s in the interrogation room.” 

Fuck. Sougo was going to rub this in his face. 

“Fine. So why was I called in since the great Okita-dono’s team caught him?”

“He asked for you.”

What was that permy silver-haired asshole trying to do here? 

“You’re his favourite cop apparently. Refused to speak until you’re here.”

Toushirou sighed, “Ugh. He just wants to piss me off again.”

“So? Are you going or not? Or would you like some tea first?”

Sometimes, Toushirou didn’t know if the man was being sarcastic or not. Whatever. 

“I’m going.”

Toushirou turns around to leave, but stops at the door, holding the handle, “Listen, he’s not stupid. Acts like an idiot, but he’s still the boss of the biggest family in Japan. There’s a reason why his group made it up there. He won’t be caught if he doesn’t want to be.”

“I know.” 

Toushirou turns around, wide eyed. 

Sasaki rested his cheek on his hand, “We disagree on a lot, but Hijikata, your instinct has never been wrong.” 

The commissioner continued, “Find out why he’s here. Dismissed.” 

Toushirou nodded. 

“Oh aren’t you forgetting something?”

Damn it.

Toushirou stopped and reluctantly turned back to Sasaki's smug face, and raised his arm in a reluctant salute before rushing out the door and stalking towards the interrogation room. 

He hated having to salute the posh jerk. They started out as rookies at the same time, but Sasaki rose the ranks quickly because of his connections.

Though, he reluctantly admitted that Sasaki was an effective commissioner. Much better than the previous officer who was more interested in bowing to the higher-ups. Between Sasaki and Hijikata, the two of them were quite similar, they just had very different working ideologies and clashed constantly.

But just because he respected the man, didn’t mean he had to like it. 

“Ah, Hijikata-san, looks like I won.” 

“I didn’t even know there was a competition!” Toushirou shot back as he walked up next to Sougo who was standing outside the interrogation room. 

“We’re always competing, Hijikata-san. We’re mortal enemies.”

“What the fuck?”

“Vulgar words are not very officer-like.”

That little brat. 

“Stop wasting time Sougo. How did you even catch him? I’m sure he didn’t just walk up and ask to be arrested.”

Sougo blinked, “Actually, he did.”

“Hah?”

“What you said, Hijikata-san. We planned this sting op after the tip-off we received. We busted in, Danna was there by himself.

“Stop calling him Danna.”

Sougo continued, ignoring Toushirou, “His lap dogs were missing. Walked up to us and asked to be arrested. We seized the shipment and the man. Here we are.” 

Huh. 

“Anything else I should know?”

“Nope. Nothing else came up. Refused to talk. Asked for his favourite cop so we called you in.”

“Why does everyone assume it’s me?!” 

Sougo raised his eyebrow, “What are you saying, Hijikata-san? You two are like cat and mouse, except you’re the mouse.” 

“Oi, what does that mean?!”

“Haven’t you realised? Except for last night, he only shows up when your team is going after him. When he’s there, he’s only focused on you. It’s quite romantic really.”

Of course Toushirou realised. He knew. He had an _interesting_ relationship with the yakuza boss. 

He absently rubbed his stomach where the bullet wound had scarred. There was probably a similar wound located on the boss’s shoulder blade where he had shot him back. 

Toushirou snatched the file from the desk and pushed the door to the room open as he mumbled, “...Romantic my ass.” 

* * *

Deep blue eyes took in the sight of the yakuza boss slouching lazily, his suit jacket draped over the chair.

He found his gaze drifting down to where the man's shirt was straining against his chest, and wondered if the buttons would pop if he moved even a little bit.

His gaze flicked back up and Toushirou felt his face flush when he saw teasing red eyes look back at him. 

“Oogushi-kun! I missed you so much.”

All thoughts of groping the muscled chest in front of him fled as he remembered what he was here for.

“Oi, who the fuck is Oogushi-kun?”

“My cute officer of course. Have I told you how sexy you look in uniform? Black is really your colour.” 

“Who the hell is cute?!”

“Relax, are officers allowed to be this rude?” The man then turned towards the one-way mirror window and lifted his handcuffed hands, “Oiii, those of you eavesdropping, can I sue this officer? He hurt my feelings.”

The speaker came to life as Sougo’s voice spilled into the room, “Please go ahead. We will arrest him immediately after this.” 

Toushirou sent his deadliest glare towards the window. He couldn’t see Sougo, but still channeled all his resentment in that one glare. 

“Hot.” 

Toushirou snapped his attention back towards the smirking man. Enough games. 

He slapped the file on the table and sat down, “Sakata.” 

“Gintoki.”

“What?”

“I think we’re aquainted enough to be on first name terms, no?” Gintoki ran his eyes down Toushirou’s body, his gaze stopping at where the bullet wound was hidden behind layers of clothing, “You’re even carrying my mark.” 

Toushirou felt himself blush at the piercing red gaze, but refused to back down. He glared at the yakuza boss with cold blue eyes and emphasised, “ _Sakata_ , I was told you refused to talk unless I’m here?”

“Gintoki or nothing.”

Toushirou clenched his fist, taking a deep breath to calm himself. 

“Fine, Gintoki.”

“I love hearing you say my name. Can you say it again? Maybe throw in a moan or two for me?”

“You-” No, the officer stopped himself. He had to focus. Seeing Gintoki after avoiding him for so long was throwing him off. 

“You refused to speak to the others, and called me here. Here I am. So tell me, Gintoki, what are you up to?”

“I already told you Toushirou, I miss you. It’s been a year.” Gintoki answered, not taking his eyes off the officer in front of him. 

Toushirou shifted, he forgot what it felt like to hear his own name coming from those lips. Gintoki sounded amused, but the look in his eyes was sharp. 

He felt his heart stutter. Why did this man still have an effect on him?

“You aren’t the only criminal around, you know? I have others to go after. You’re not special.”

Gintoki dramatically held a hand to his heart, “Ah. I’m hurt, Toushirou!” 

He relaxed, leaning against the chair, and continued, “I was really sad when Souichirou-kun’s team always showed up instead of yours. I even dressed up for the raid and all. Went home and ate the entire parfait stash when you didn’t show up. I demand compensation for my parfaits!” 

“Cut the bullshit Sakata.”

The yakuza boss hardened his gaze, all the while maintaining his relaxed demeanor, “I said to call me Gintoki.”

Toushirou fiddled with the cigarettes in his pocket. He really needed a smoke right now, damn those watching outside. 

“Gintoki. I don’t think you understand your position here. We’re not looking for a confession, we caught you red-handed with a 250 kg drug shipment. That’s enough to lock you up.” 

“Then we’re done here? Can I go to my cell now?” 

Toushirou opened the file and tapped the pen, “You’ve been changing your pattern recently. You weren’t supposed to be there last night. I _know_ this. You didn’t have anyone with you, when you’re usually surrounded by the two kids and the others in your gang. What’re you planning, Gintoki?”

“You know me the best, Toushirou. Also, those ’kids’ of mine can take out entire police teams. Kagura is even more terrifying than me. I’m a bit scared of her to be honest.” 

“Hah, yeah I remember how much trouble she caused for my team. Can’t believe a bunch of professionally trained officers were so useless against a 16-year old.”

“I hope you kicked their ass after.” 

Toushirou smirked, “Sent them back to basic.” 

Gintoki chuckled, “She always wanted to fight you because you’re more fun to bully.” 

“Tsk, seriously…” 

“Don’t worry, told her you’re exclusively mine,” he winked. 

“Fuck off. Where is Kagura anyway? Isn’t she the one who protects your ass most of the time?”

Gintoki rested his head on his palm, “Send them away and I’ll tell you.” 

“What?”

“You want to know why I was there last night, right? That’s why you’re chatting with me. I know you.”

Toushirou’s jaw clenched. He was hoping that falling into their usual banter would at least get them some information on the gang’s recent unpredictable activity. 

The yakuza boss continued, “I’ll tell you. But only you. No recording on the room cams.”

“Demanding aren’t you?”

“Very. Take it or leave it. No negotiations. You can just put me in prison, you know? My group can handle themselves.” 

Fuck. They had nothing on the group. If there was one thing about Gintoki’s group, it’s that they would stop at nothing to go through with their plans, even if Gintoki himself wasn’t there. 

Throwing the boss into prison without any information on other activity would just give rise to the next head. If Kagura took over, he was sure she would wreck hell until Gintoki was released. 

As much as he hated it, Gintoki’s presence kept the other groups in line. The last thing they needed was another gang war. 

Toushirou angrily grabbed the file and stomped out of the room. 

* * *

“Hijikata-san, you know we can't.”

Toushirou snapped, "I know! You don't have to repeat the rules to me." 

He paused to take a breath and calm himself, “I know him. He’s never going to talk and we have to avoid another gang war.”

Sougo stared at him. 

"Well. At least you tried Hijikata-san. We'll take over from here."

Toushirou glanced at the younger officer. 

"We expect that Danna's not going to give up information so quickly, so we'll most likely keep him here _overnight_." 

Sougo knew too much sometimes. 

"Why do you keep calling him Danna? I told you to stop it already. Please don't forget, you're on the other side of the law now." 

Without breaking eye contact, Sougo replied, "Sorry, habit."

* * *

Toushirou stared at the same line of words he had been looking at for the past 30 minutes. He had been trying to finish the report for the case he closed the other day but his entire day had been derailed after seeing Gintoki again.

He couldn't stop thinking about silver hair and heated red eyes. 

A confident smirk and warm, large hands running down his body. 

Hot, heavy whispers in his ear, fingers teasing his- 

He felt his face warm and slapped his cheeks.

Shit. Seeing Gintoki again was stirring up feelings he had tried to forget the past year.

The office was mostly empty now that everyone had left for the day. Thank goodness for that because Toushirou was sure the others would have noticed that his face was flushed.

He jolted up as he heard footsteps and Sougo sauntered next to his desk. 

"So? How did it go?"

"I'm sure you already know. He's not going to talk.”

No surprise there.

Sougo continued, "His lawyer will be here tomorrow, so try your best Hijikata-san." 

Then he placed the file on Toushirou's desk. Toushirou drummed his fingers on the table, as Sougo turned to leave, "Sougo. No one else is there now?" 

Sougo stopped and turned back, "Nope," then he smirked, "while you're in there, please don't forget Hijikata-san, you're on the other side of the law now." Then he left. 

"Tsk." Brat throwing his own words back at him.

Toushirou got up, leaving the file behind. 

After all, he'd be lucky to even have the mental clarity to think about the case once he saw Gintoki. 

* * *

Toushirou stood outside the interrogation room, noticing that the cameras and recording devices were off. 

Sougo. The kid really knew too much.

He looked through the window and his heart jumped when he saw Gintoki looking straight at him with a lazy smirk. 

There was no way the man could see him, but he always had a way of sensing when Toushirou was near.

He pushed the door open and walked in. 

Almost instantly, hands shot out and slammed the door closed. The same hands then pushed Toushirou up against it. His back slammed harshly against the door. 

Fuck, that hurt.

A hot mouth captured his own and hands wrapped around his waist, pulling him tight against the body in front of him.

“Mmh-!” 

Gintoki? How did he-?!

As if the other man read his mind, Gintoki pulled away and said, “You left your pen behind. Rookie mistake, officer.” 

Toushirou’s gaze shifted behind the man to see the handcuffs on the ground. How could he have forgotten the pen on the way out?! Shit, seeing him again made him forget even his basic training. 

Gintoki leaned back in and nudged his forehead with his, and Toushirou found himself staring into pleading red eyes. 

The officer knew he shouldn’t, he couldn’t. One year. He had stayed away for one year, one fucking year to just do his job and keep his promise. All it took was one meeting for him to fall again. 

Gintoki placed a light kiss on his lips and grinded his hips against Toushirou, letting the man feel his erection through his clothes.

"Haah..." Toushirou moaned as he grinded back, he had forgotten how large Gintoki was. 

During the year he stayed away from the mob boss, he always used the largest dildo he owned as he played with himself, imagining that it was the man in front of him. 

Toushirou never had issues getting himself off, and he had managed to delude himself into thinking the dildo was good enough to replace Gintoki.

Now that he could feel the man's length rub against him again...

That cold, lifeless dildo was nothing compared to the big, hard cock he could feel twitching against him, desperate to escape Gintoki's pants and find its way into his ass.

Fuck it.

Toushirou dove right back in and wrapped his arms around Gintoki’s neck. Gintoki deepened the kiss, desperately trying to get as much Toushirou as he could. 

“Fuck. I-fuck,” Gintoki panted between pauses, “I missed you so much.” Gintoki tightened the hands that held the officer’s slender waist and pressed himself as close to Toushirou as he could, pushing the tip of his still clothed cock against the man's belly as they kissed. 

Gintoki pulled off the cravat and slid Toushirou’s jacket off. He tried to kiss the inviting neck in front of him and growled when the shirt got in the way. 

He tore the shirt off, buttons popping down the middle.

“Whaa-oi!” 

“Sorry, too many layers. This is faster.” 

Then he dove down to pepper kisses along Toushirou’s neck, sucking down to leave marks where he could. 

Gintoki moved lower, taking Toushirou's hardened nipple into his mouth and flicking the pebble lightly with his tongue. 

"Haah…" Toushirou leaned his head back, burying his hands into Gintoki's hair as the man switched and continued to assault his other nipple. 

Once he was satisfied, Gintoki made his way down the officer's exposed body, biting and nipping where he could. He hoped they would leave marks. He gently brushed a hand over the bullet scar on the left of Toushirou's belly. 

The startled officer tugged Gintoki's hair and pulled him away, looking down at him. 

"Does it still hurt?" 

"No," Toushirou replied. 

Gintoki placed a soft kiss on it and brushed his thumb over the permanent scar. 

"I'm not sorry." 

Toushirou growled, baring his teeth and pulled Gintoki back up by the collar. He swapped their positions, slamming Gintoki against the door instead. 

He roughly tugged Gintoki's shirt off and pressed down gently on the matching bullet scar on the man's left shoulder. 

"We almost killed each other you jerk."

"Good that we hit each other's non-vital points then."

"Non-vital?! I shot you in the shoulder! You shot me in the fucking stomach, any mistake and it would have ruptured something. If you want to kill me, just say so, you coward." 

Gintoki leaned in to kiss Toushirou, and felt satisfied when the man melted against him. 

"I never miss my shots. Can't have my favourite officer die." 

"Bullshit. You'll just find another officer to fuck once I get killed in action someday." 

"IF. Not once. If. You won't get killed. I'll make sure of it. If you die, it'll be by my hands alone." 

"Right back at ya, asshole," Toushirou said as he dove back in for a kiss. He slid both of his hands under Gintoki’s shirt and grabbed his pecs, giving them a squeeze.

“Oi, if you’re looking for tits, you aren’t going to find any here.” He popped his pecs, looking at the officer with eyes full of mirth.

Toushirou smirked, “No, I want these.” He emphasised his point by giving them another squeeze and running his fingers over Gintoki’s nipples, finding pleasure when the man reacted to his touch.

Toushirou then slid one hand down into Gintoki's pants and wrapped his hand around the cock, feeling it pulse in his hand, running his thumb over a thick vein. He felt his heart race with excitement when one hand wasn't enough to fully encircle it. How the hell did he survive with that shitty fake dick for one year? 

"Can't lose my favourite dildo yet."

Gintoki thrusted into the hand wrapped around him, "You didn't use me for a year. What if I turn rusty, huh?" 

Toushirou pulled his hands away and looked at him in surprise, "You didn't sleep with anyone else?" 

"Ah. Well. Sort of-somewhat-I couldn't."

Toushirou felt a tug in his chest. The two of them never put a label on their relationship, but things like that reminded him why he chose to spend his nights alone when he could easily find someone else willing to fulfil the role.

It just didn't feel right to let anyone other than Gintoki inside him.

Toushirou broke out of his thoughts as he felt hands slide down his body to grab his buttocks, cupping one in each hand.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about this perfect ass, they fit my hands so nicely. Made for me,” Gintoki muttered as he squeezed his hands, and Toushirou moaned in response, his head falling onto the man's shoulder. 

“Up,” Gintoki coaxed. 

Without hesitation, Toushirou hopped up and wrapped his legs around Gintoki’s waist. The yakuza boss carried him, hands never leaving his ass as he stepped away from the door and walked further into the room. 

“This will do,” was all Toushirou heard before he found himself placed on the ground. The moment his legs touched the floor, he was turned around and bent over the interrogation table. 

His pants and torn shirt were pulled off him, and after a pause, he felt a warm, bare chest lean against his back. 

“Toshi. I’m going to remind you why you can never stay away from me again,” Gintoki whispered into his ears. 

Why did that make him feel so hot?

Then he felt the warmth disappear and his boxers pulled down, exposing his leaking cock to the chill of the room. 

“Gin-!” 

He felt his cheeks being spread apart, followed by warmth as something soft and wet entered his hole. 

“Ah! Wha-”

A tongue. 

Gintoki started to thrust his tongue into his hole, spreading him apart. Toushirou moaned, desperate for more. 

A tongue just wasn’t enough. 

“Gintoki, please.”

A hand wrapped around his cock, jerking him off. 

“Noo- I want-”

“You can wait.” 

Fuck. Gintoki was going to make him pay for the one year cockblock. 

He thrusted his tongue faster as he continued to stroke Toushirou's cock. He reveled in the moans spilling out from his officer. He had missed that gorgeous deep moan so much. 

"Ah! Gintoki-I'm going to-!"

Gintoki pulled his tongue out, "Just let go." 

Toushirou let himself cum, shooting his release across the interrogation table. He laid face down on the table, panting, too exhausted to move after the orgasm. 

As he was recovering, Gintoki scooped some of the cum on the table and prodded at his hole again. 

"Sorry, they confiscated the lube so this will have to do," he said as he inserted two fingers. 

Toushirou jolted. "Wait! I'm still-" 

Gintoki continued to thrust his fingers, speeding up the pace as he continued, and soon Toushirou felt his cock rise again. 

Gintoki looked down at his flushed officer desperately grasping onto the table, hips moving back as he tried to get the fingers deeper. 

Fuck. He couldn't wait any longer. 

He unzipped his pants and pulled his hard cock out. Then he scooped up more cum from the table and stroked himself to lubricate it. He stepped closer, letting the heavy weight of his length rest on Toushirou's back. 

Gintoki moved lightly, letting the man feel his cock rubbing on him, "Did you miss this?" 

All he heard in response was a moan.

So honest during sex, Gintoki mused. He held himself pushed his cock slightly through the butt cheeks, watching as they spread apart to let him in. 

He let the tip graze lightly across the hole. Toushirou tried to push back to get it inside, but Gintoki changed the angle and slid up instead. 

He continued to thrust lazily between the cheeks, absently thinking how his dick looked like an oversized sausage sandwiched by two perfect buns.

Toushirou turned back to glare at him angrily, "What the actual fuck are you doing?"

Gintoki chuckled, "What's the rush? You could wait for one whole year." 

"Who told you I waited?" 

Gintoki's voice darkened and he gripped Toushirou's hips hard, "Careful. You know I hate jokes like that." 

The officer shuddered at the way the mood in the room darkened. It reminded him that Gintoki was the boss of the yakuza that had control over all of Japan's organised crime for a reason. 

But Hijikata Toushirou wasn't afraid.

"I'm not joking," he shot back. 

Gintoki’s hands tightened their grip, fuck, Toushirou knew they were going to leave bruises on his hips the next day. 

Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to rile the man up _too_ much. "That dildo I bought served me very well." 

The grip relaxed and the mood lightened almost instantly. 

Gintoki continued to move, "Did you think of me? Hmm?" 

"I did. But now I regret it, looking at how slow you are." 

Gintoki huffed with laughter, "Fuck, I missed this mouth of yours."

He bent down, placing a kiss on Toushirou's back, where an intricate tattoo of two koi fish, one red and one black, twisted through swirls of water as though entangled in a dance, covered the entirety of the officer’s back. 

Gintoki trailed kisses and nips as he moved further up along the tattoo. He placed a final kiss on his shoulder blade, where the word “誠” was tattooed. 

Then he stood upright, held his cock at the base and pushed into the tight hole.

He slowly pushed in until the head popped inside. Once he was in, he couldn't wait any longer and thrusted all the way to the base, watching the small hole stretch open to fit him.

Toushirou inhaled sharply and let out a loud moan as he felt himself being split open. 

Fuck, he had taken Gintoki so many times but still got shocked by how massive his cock was. He panted, he could feel it in his belly. He was certain that if he looked down, he would see a bulge where the tip of Gintoki's cock was.

Gintoki moved his hands up to his waist and started to thrust. He pulled out halfway, hissing as the chill of the cold room brushed his cock, and sighed in relief as he pushed back into the enticing warmth.

Toushirou scrambled for stability, stretching his arms out to grip the table as Gintoki split him apart over and over, letting out the pent up tension all at once. 

"Gintoki! Gin-ah! Gintoki-harder!"

Gintoki growled. He bent forward, pushing himself even deeper. He leaned on Toushirou's back and grabbed the dark hair, pulling his head up as he relentlessly pounded the helpless officer who was bent over the table. His heavy balls slapped the naked officer's ass with every thrust.

Gintoki snuck his other hand up to stroke Toushirou's nipple while thrusting his cock. Toushirou felt tears leak from his eyes at the combined sensations, it was too much.

But it was _so_ _so good_. He didn’t want this to ever stop.

All of a sudden, Gintoki pulled out. Toushirou looked back at him with teary blue eyes and whimpered, "Why?" 

Gintoki cursed under his breath. He continued mumbling, "You're too pretty, should arrest you for that." 

Then Toushirou felt cool metal on his wrists and looked back to find that his hands were cuffed.

“What the f-” When did he even grab the handcuffs from the floor?!

“You don’t want this?” Gintoki looked at him, questioning. Ready to remove the handcuffs with his magic lockpicking skills if Toushirou wasn’t comfortable.

Toushirou bit his lip. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about this exact scenario during one of his lonely nights. 

He looked away and mumbled, “...Do whatever you want.” 

Gintoki huffed out a laugh. “Can’t you just be honest?”

Then he leaned forward, close to Toushirou’s ear and whispered, “I know you _love_ this. I know you spent nights thinking of me fucking you like this.” 

Toushirou shivered. 

Then the yakuza boss pulled the boneless, handcuffed man off the table and lifted him up effortlessly. 

He hooked his arms under each of Toushirou's thighs, letting him rest his back on his own broad chest.

Toushirou wasn't a small man. Though he was leaner than Gintoki and had a trim waist, he was almost the same height as the yakuza boss himself. He would never understand how the man was so strong that he could move him around like he weighed nothing.

Gintoki lifted him up higher. He aligned Toushirou's hole with the tip and pressed in again, letting the officer drop his weight down and engulf his whole length again. The yakuza boss groaned at the sensation.

If he could have Toushirou sitting on his cock all day, he would. 

Gintoki started thrusting again, and Toushirou closed his eyes as he felt himself speared open by the massive cock. He rested his head on Gintoki's shoulder, held his cuffed hands close to his chest, and let the man use him, unable to find the strength to move himself. 

He felt a Gintoki grunt hotly in his ear, "Hey. Open your eyes."

Toushirou opened his eyes and gasped.

He was facing the window. He could see himself reflected, Gintoki behind him. 

If anyone was outside, they would see Toushirou, helplessly bound in handcuffs, spread apart and split open by a cock pounding his ass. 

He felt himself get even harder at the thought.

Gintoki felt the officer tighten around him, and teased, "Oh? You like the idea of being caught?" 

One thrust.

"If someone just walked past, all they'll see is their cockhungry team leader getting wrecked." 

Another thrust.

"They'll see you bound by _me._ They'll see _my_ cock splitting you open. They'll wish to be in _my_ place."

Toushirou was panting. He looked down, and swore he could see his belly bulge with every thrust. 

He dropped his bound hands to rest between his legs, unable to hold them up any longer, and felt the cool touch of metal brush very lightly against his own cock as he was lifted and dropped. He moaned at the stimulation.

"But they'll never get you," Gintoki growled, "all they can do is use you to jerk themselves off at night."

"Look," Gintoki turned him to face the camera on the ceiling, "there's even a camera. Many cameras. Too bad they're all off now. Your men would love to wake up tomorrow to this recording."

Toushirou whined, drool escaped the side of his mouth as he felt himself reaching his peak.

"Fuck. You really like this, don't don't you? You exhibitionist."

Gintoki gave a particularly hard thrust, and Toushirou's eyes rolled back in pleasure. 

"Maybe I should have fucked you when everyone was around. Show them who you belong to."

"Haah-ah! You jerk! I'm not-ah-"

Toushirou couldn't think as he was bounced on cock. 

So good. Gintoki was so good. 

The man always fucked him until he couldn't think about anything but the thick, veiny cock slamming inside him, splitting him open. 

If sitting on cock was a job, Toushirou would be the first in line. 

At another hard thrust, he couldn’t hold back anymore. "Gintoki!" 

Cum shot out of his erection, staining the floor and his belly. 

Gintoki moaned as he felt Toushirou’s hole squeeze him impossibly tight and followed after, releasing his own cum inside the officer. 

He thrusted lightly as he came, using the pliant body to milk his cock, satisfied as he continued to stuff Toushirou full of cum. 

Gintoki pulled out and sat on the floor, leaning back on the wall. He dragged his dark haired lover down and settled the tired man between his legs, removing the cuffs with expert skill, and gently rubbing his partner’s red wrists.

He frowned as he watched his cum spill out from Toushirou's hole and tried to scoop and stuff the liquid back in, only to have his hands slapped away. 

"Oi, stop that. I'm too sensitive for you to put your fingers inside now." 

Gintoki looked at Toushirou pleadingly, summoning his best puppy dog eyes that had no place on a fearsome mafia boss's face.

Toushirou rolled his eyes, and leaned back against Gintoki's broad chest, "Idiot. That won't work on me." 

Gintoki smiled and wrapped his arms around Toushirou, leaving light kisses on his shoulder. He could never get enough of the beautiful man in his arms.

Toushirou reached for his pants, which were thankfully close enough, and pulled out a cigarette. 

"Can you even do that here?"

Toushirou lit up the cigarette, took a puff, made himself comfortable against Gintoki, and said, "No."

Gintoki chuckled and trailed his fingers over the marks he left on the officer.

"Look at you, is this what an officer does? You should be fired." He kissed his neck.

“Shut up. Why the hell did you offer yourself up when we can't put you in prison? Stop wasting police resources.” 

“Your fault. You avoided me for one whole year. I was getting Toshi withdrawals. Do you know how many fake tip-offs I planned just to see you again?" 

Toushirou sighed.

"I'm an officer, Gintoki. The opposite side of the law. I can't keep...doing this."

He tapped the cigarette ash off and continued, "Every time I see you, I forget my responsibility."

"Says the one who's smoking indoors. Don't say I influenced that." 

Toushirou pinched the man's thigh.

"Ow! Oi! I'm speaking the truth. Corrupt..."

"Please Gintoki. You know what happened. We ended up shooting each other because of our responsibilities. We're on opposite sides of the law."

"Then join me."

Toushirou remained silent.

"I'm serious. I have it all planned. I want you by my side." 

Toushirou glanced back at him and took another drag of his cigarette.

"I'm gonna charge you with soliciting an officer."

"I want the Demon Vice Commander in my group." 

Toushirou stiffened. 

"I know who you used to be. No. Who you still are, deep inside."

"How long?"

"Since the beginning."

Toushirou closed his eyes. He should have known Gintoki would have dug around his history.

"Let me help you. Restore the Shinsengumi to its former glory under my command."

The Shinsengumi. The once feared yakuza group that once held control over Japan’s organised crime, building their base in the Kabukicho district. Nobody knew who its members were. The names of the top ranks were shrouded in secret. Only one name was ever revealed—Kondo Isao. 

Toushirou had been picked up by Kondo when he was still a street rat, committing petty crimes to survive. Kondo had been like his father and older brother at the same time, raising, teaching and training him. Sougo had joined them later, he never gave his reasons, but Toushirou knew it had something to do with an older sister who had been killed. Sougo never talked about her. 

When Toushirou turned 15, he got his tattoo after initiation, officially joining the Shinsengumi group. He very quickly rose to the top, becoming Kondo's second. They called him the Demon Vice Commander, an ode to his wild, ruthless nature, and selfless dedication to the head of the Shinsengumi. Sougo soon joined them as Kondo's third, and the three of them were known as the pillars of the Shinsengumi. Identities secret to everyone but their members.

Until they were betrayed. 

One of their members had defected to another group and had tipped off the police on the identity of the Shinsengumi head.

Kondo was sentenced to death. 

Before his execution, Kondo made Sougo and Toushirou promise to leave the life of crime. He didn't want his brothers dragged along with him. Toushirou and Sougo killed the man who betrayed Kondo. They started an all out war with the rival gang, with other groups joining in a show of loyalty to either side.

For one week, they doused the streets of Kabukicho in blood. A final requiem to their fallen leader. Toushirou refused to take over as the next head and Sougo refused to take over as long as Toushirou, the rightful leader, was still alive. 

So the group disbanded. 

With their skills and knowledge, Toushirou and Sougo joined the police force, joining the other side as a commitment to their promise to Kondo. They left their pasts behind, tattoos the only remnant of their beginnings with the Shinsengumi. After the gang war and Shinsengumi's disbanding, the power hierarchy in Japan’s organised crime was shaken, leaving room for Gintoki's new group, Yorozuya, to enter the scene and stake claim.

Toushiroi had scoffed when he heard, who called a yakuza group "Yorozuya"? How shameful. 

But under Gintoki's command, the group grew quickly and soon they had branched out and claimed the spot as the largest group in Japan, helmed by the man dubbed “Shiroyasha”. 

Toushirou snapped back to the present as Gintoki started to speak again, "Sticking to protocol, bowing down to the lazy, corrupt officials...This isn't you."

"Fuck off," Toushirou growled. "I'm not going to leave this just to become your glorified cock warmer." 

Besides, Sasaki was a decent commissioner. Though the same couldn't be said for those higher up the ladder.

"No. I want you to be my second in command." 

Toushirou whipped his head back in shock. 

Gintoki couldn't help but wink and add in, "With benefits, of course. My dick gets cold without being inside you." 

"Good. I hope it gets frozen and snaps off." 

The yakuza boss winced at the thought. "So mean. You're the one who will miss this the most," he said as he rubbed his soft cock against Toushirou's back.

Gintoki pulled his partner closer to himself, "Hey. I'm serious about making you my second. I want the once feared Demon Vice Commander by my side. Your men, they're all scattered across different groups, some have even left, but if you call them, I know they will come back to you."

"How did you even find out about this? This happened before your tiny group even stepped in."

"You're talking to a crime lord, you know? I know everything that happened in my circle, to everyone who belongs to me." 

"I don’t belong to you." 

"Mm. Sure. Think about it, okay? The offer is on the table."

Gintoki gently pulled Toushirou's thighs apart, rubbing his thumb over a bite he had left on the man's inner thigh. 

He squeezed the soft thigh and got his hand slapped away for the second time. 

"Idiot, stop leaving so many marks on me."

"I already carved a mark inside you."

Toushirou looked at him, raising his eyebrows in question.

"With my dick," Gintoki continued.

Toushirou rolled his eyes, "Moron." 

* * *

The next day, Toushirou walked into the office, trying to hide his limp. 

"Did you fall onto a pole, Hijikata-san?" 

Damn Sougo. Of course he would be the one to point it out.

"Oi. Is his lawyer here yet?"

"Didn't need to. He left just before you came in"

"Huh?"

"Results from the lab came back. The cartons were all filled with flour. We have no evidence to keep him here. We got tricked, Hijikata-san."

That cunning jerk. No surprise there. 

Toushirou massaged his temples, trying to calm himself down. 

"Well. I hope you enjoyed yourself at least, Hijikata-san. It's a miracle you're still alive."

Toushirou exploded. 

Sougo ran away. 

The frustrated officer stalked over to his desk and saw a bottle of mayonnaise with an envelope next to it. 

Ugh. 

He opened it, and slammed his head on the table, flushing with embarrassment as he read the message:

_I cleaned up the mess. Can't wait to collect my payment. (▰∀◕)ﾉ_

- _Your no.1 dildo <3 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GinHiji's FB relationship status: It's complicated
> 
>  **Bonus:** Yamazaki came back to get something he left behind and watched the whole thing from behind the window. He was horrified but also turned on from watching Toshi get fucked. He jerked off to them fucking. (Oops my lowkey YamaHiji ship slipped out)
> 
>  **Extras:**  
>  The word tattooed on Hijikata’s back is the word painted on the historical Shinsengumi’s flag.  
> [Source: The Kyoto Project ](http://thekyotoproject.org/english/the-shinsengumi/)
> 
> I also tried to read a bit about the meaning behind yakuza tattoos before picking koi. I also grew up seeing koi fish around a lot and it was nice to see them swimming around in large ponds. Assuming my sources are accurate, the tattoo design is intentional and I have a meaning behind it constructed in my head. But I don't want to be restrictive, so you can google it and interpret whatever meaning you like! :) 
> 
> **Tl;dr:** Toushirou tries to be a good police officer but gets distracted by cock. Specifically, mob boss Gintoki's massive, mind blowing cock. Toshi gets wrecked. That's pretty much a given in my E rated fics ;) 
> 
> I had to hold myself back from changing the title to ‘Addicted (to cock)’. 
> 
> \------  
> In case you’re wondering, yes. Gintoki got arrested just so he could fuck Toshi and ask him to be his second.
> 
> That’s it. That’s the plot. I wrote this when I was horny.
> 
> This is why some parts make no sense (like why would anyone leave a mob boss in a room unmonitored with cams off...and a lot of other sus stuff), but since when do porn plots make sense?
> 
> Okay, actually I have more ideas, but not in a yakuza/police au. I have a yakuza x yakuza multichapter AU that has been on my ideas list since I published my first fic here that I have yet to start on lol.
> 
> Think of the sexy, hot, exciting dynamics between two leaders in rival gangs HNNGH. 
> 
> But police Toshi getting railed by yakuza boss Gintoki slithered into my mind one night and I needed to write this oneshot.  
>  **  
> ANYWAY, as always, I'd love to know what you think! <3**
> 
> \------  
>  **This is the second fic in my Halloween specials! If you want some soft, vulnerable Toshi and protective Gintoki (another self-indulgent characterisation), do check out my Gintoki x Neko! Hijikata AU:**  
>  **  
> [Everybody wants a pretty neko, but only the lucky ones fall in love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300964/chapters/66702679)  
> **  
>  \------  
> For fic updates:
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: [@curiouskatxx](https://twitter.com/curiouskatxx?s=09)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [katgotyourtonguexx](https://katgotyourtonguexx.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a bout of horny, I commissioned the incredibly talented Maru to draw an R18 scene from this fic. ;) Thank you so much for bringing the image in my head to life. <3 
> 
> Maru creates some of the most gorgeous GinHiji art I’ve ever seen, so if you like this one, do follow her on:  
> [@marrbl](https://twitter.com/marrbl_)
> 
> [Update!!] I can't believe I forgot to add this link but the amazing artist [@faerocity](https://twitter.com/faerocity) was inspired by this fic to [doodle an interpretation of Yakuza Hijikata](https://twitter.com/faerocity/status/1339272145247948801?s=20!) Yakuza Toshi is spicy hot sexy in that, and he has an additional tattoo ;). Do view the art and give Faerocity all your love! <3

_Ex-yakuza turned officer Hijikata Toushirou, looking back angrily as Sakata Gintoki, boss of the Yorozuya-gumi, continues to tease instead of filling him up with the delicious, thick cock he’s utterly desperate for. Please feed him well, Gintoki. ;)_

**_Commissioned art done by:[@marrbl](https://twitter.com/marrbl_)_ **

* * *

**AU Infobite**

_Blank canvas_

Gintoki fell into this role after Shouyou, the man who adopted him when he was just a street rat, was killed, and blamed himself. While everyone else in his group has a tattoo, Gintoki himself refused to get one as he did not believe that he earned the right to. 

_Inked_

After facing the demons of his past, Gintoki finally gets his first tattoo, a reflection of the art that once covered his adopted father’s back.

He also wears a ring, tying himself to Toushirou, his second-in-command—and husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to see a beautiful, tattooed Hijikata getting teased by Gintoki, and [Maru](https://twitter.com/marrbl_) did an absolutely amazing job! As I said, I have a reason for choosing that tattoo, but feel free to interpret it. ;) 
> 
> I also paid way too much attention to Gintoki’s dick when commissioning this piece oops. Thank you for accommodating the edits requested by this filthy author heh. <3
> 
> [Update!!] The wonderful artist [@faerocity](https://twitter.com/faerocity) doodled an interpretation of [Yakuza Hijikata!!](https://twitter.com/faerocity/status/1339272145247948801?s=20!)
> 
> Yakuza Toshi is spicy hot sexy in that art, and he has an additional tattoo ;). Do view the art and give Faerocity all your love! <3  
> \--------------------
> 
> Follow me on Twitter (18+): [@curiouskatxx](https://twitter.com/curiouskatxx?s=09)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr (SFW): [katgotyourtonguexx](https://katgotyourtonguexx.tumblr.com)
> 
> Ask me questions anonymously: [CuriousKat’s curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/curiouskatxx)


End file.
